The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method of discriminating reformulated fuel.
As shops selling reformulated fuels have recently been increased, numbers of shops and cases prosecuted also become increasing. Reformulated gasoline is produced by mixing gasoline with toluene, methanol, etc., and reformulated diesel is produced by mixing diesel with kerosene which is lower in price than diesel. Also, lubricating oil or the like is added to adjust viscosity. Reformulated gasoline and reformulated diesel badly affect on car engines and the environment. Especially, in case of reformulated diesel, the boiling points of diesel and kerosene are different, which may cause damage to engines and vehicle fire and explosion. Furthermore, reformulated fuel generates a large quantity of carcinogens during combustion thereof, which results in environmental pollution and health threat.